pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Druddigon
|} Druddigon (Japanese: クリムガン Crimgan) is a Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Druddigon is a large, blue, draconic Pokémon with medium-sized wings shaped like thistle leaves. Its bright red head is harder than rock and is very rough. It has a set of glaring, ferocious pale yellow irises. Its arms are longer than its legs, giving it the appearance of a hunchback. It has a thick, moderately-sized tail and sharp claws on both the hands and feet. It also has tall, conical, red spikes; three on each arm, one on each shoulder, two on each leg, and four on its tail. It has a blunt, brutal snout, bearing a maw with no discernible teeth; instead, small fang-like protrusions sprout from its jaws. It has a series of olive, ellipsoid scutes running across its belly. Druddigon warms its body by taking in sunlight with its wings; if its body temperature lowers, it becomes immobile. It has savage physical strength; it nimbly chases prey around its den, using its outstretched claws to catch them. Druddigon lives in caves, and is carnivorous. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Druddigon made its anime debut in The Dragon Master's Path!, under the ownership of Emmy. A Druddigon appeared in Search for the Clubultimate!, under the ownership of Gail. A Druddigon appeared in Drayden Versus Iris: Past, Present, and Future! under the ownership of Drayden. Dino was seen using a Druddigon in A Unova League Evolution! in his Vertress Conference battle against Katharine and later Virgil. A Druddigon appeared in A Pokémon of a Different Color!, where it was calmed and by Johto Gym Leader Clair. Another regular-colored Druddigon appeared in a flashback in the same episode. A Druddigon under the ownership of Aliana made its first apperence in An Explosive Operation!. Minor appearances A Druddigon appeared in Iris's flashback in Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster!. It was defeated by Iris's Excadrill in battle. In another flashback of Iris's in The Lonely Deino!, the is shown calming a Druddigon that took refuge in a cave. A Druddigon appeared during the opening sequence of Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice. A Druddigon appeared as a mask for the festival in Capacia Island UFO!. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] A Druddigon appeared in The Uprising under the ownership of Iris. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Drayden owns a Druddigon, where it was first seen battling against Iris's and later, 's Brav. Iris uses her Druddigon in the Unova Pokémon League semi-final battle against Black. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga A Druddigon appears as a Burst form of Kigyan. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries and . It uses its sharp claws to catch prey.}} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |area= }} |} |} (Cave), Friend Safari (Dragon)}} )}} |} |} In side games |area=Cave: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Crag Area}} |area=Forest of Shadows (1F-14F), Daybreak Ridge (1F-6F), Grove of Whispers (1F-9F), Freezing Pillar (1F-14F), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (B1-B28), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Axe Rock (1F-14F), Strongest Trail (B1-B59), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: Spike Ball Alert!}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 4}} |area=Event: The Daily Pokémon (#2)}} |area=Dark Land: Murky Cavern (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} In events |Year of the Dragon Egg Druddigon|Japanese|Japan|1|January 6 to February 5, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Druddigon}} |Year of the Dragon Druddigon|Korean|Wi-Fi|1|August 23 to October 4, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Druddigon}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Druddigon shares its with . They are both known as the Cave Pokémon. * Druddigon has the lowest base stat total of all fully evolved Pokémon. Origin Druddigon appears to be based on the . Its natural appearance also seems to resemble a . Name origin Druddigon may be a combination of dragon and ruddy (reddish in color). The name also appears to show Welsh influences. These include the dd, a common digraph in the Welsh language, and the ending ''-igon'' being comparable to Welsh ''-igion''. Wales has also had a long association with dragons, with one being featured on its flag. Crimgan may be a combination of crimson and 顔 gan (face) or 岩 gan (rock). In other languages and . |fr=Drakkarmin|frmeaning=From and |es=Druddigon|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Shardrago|demeaning=From and dragon |it=Druddigon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=크리만 Criman|komeaning=Corruption of Japanese name |zh_cmn=赤面龍 / 赤面龙 Chìmiànlóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Crimson-faced dragon" |ru=Драддигон Draddigon|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Shardrago fr:Drakkarmin it:Druddigon ja:クリムガン pl:Druddigon zh:赤面龙